Never Saw You Coming
by Vindel
Summary: She came search for him and she found him. She had something important to tell him but her memory has faded. All she has now is him and the hope that if she hold onto him her memories will return and she will remember why she risked her life to find him.
1. Chapter 1

Its been too long i know. This creative block has been messing with me for some time now but i can't take it anymore so i wrote this. It was meant to be a one shot but all that i have written so far it is going to have to be in chapters.

It should be finished by Thursday which means updates should be coming in everyday for this one.

It was inspired by a SasuHina picture i drew which i called Lost Princess

Please excuse all spelling and grammar.

Feel free to review but flames will not be entertained.

All characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

* * *

Never Saw You Coming

Chapter 1: In the Hands of the Enemy

She was cold and she was wet. It had been raining for at least 8 days and in each of those days she had been attacked at least twice and at the end of each battle she'd be asked who she was and what business she had in their village of Amegakure. All she knew was that her name was Hinata but what she came to do in their village was something she could not answer simply because she couldn't remember her objective or the name of the village where she had come from but the one thing was certain in her heart was that she was there to do something of great importance.

There was a void within her mind and the same could be said about her stomach, sleep was something she dare not do unless she wanted to find herself in a cell or worse a brothel. She leaned her fatigued body onto the wet wall trying to catch her breath before she continued walking around the village again. Her eyes parted when she felt a familiar presence walked past her, she lifted her head and turned around as quickly as her tired body allowed her too. Her hand reached out and grabbed his black jacket that had red clouds on it, the young man barely flinched and continued walking as if she had not grabbed onto him. She panted as she walked from behind, her hand held tightly onto the young man's jacket. Although she was tired she could feel that a lot had changed about the person in front of her.

He quickened his pace 'The faster I go the harder she holds on to me.' The presence of girl behind him was catching more and more attention from those around them. After a while of towing the young woman behind him, her grip loosened and she fell to the muddy ground below her, he was stopped in his tracks when she desperately asked him to wait. He sighed before stopping and turning to face her. He immediately noticed how her body trembled as she struggled to get back onto her feet, "What do you want from-" the young man was interrupted when the rain began falling harder, stronger and louder. Wanting to know the reasoning behind the young woman's persistence he grabbed her, squeezed himself between two large pipes and did what he could to cover them both from the pouring rain.

His body gave off a painful and hatred filled aura that she knew she'd never be able to understand but even so she felt safer than she had been for the past few days. She lifted her he to look at him before she body finally gave way to the fatigue, her lips part as she softly said "I think you are the person that I have been searching for."  
Her words found their way into his; he made no effort to look at her until he felt her body relax. When he eventually glanced at her he noticed how even though her face was bruised she had a peaceful and kind look about her. 'She still lives in the world of innocence and love' he thought picking up and placing her on his back 'that's something which I will never get back, I chose my path, walking through it is not easy but….'

* * *

'She's lighter than she should be. From what that Amegakure ninja told me, it doesn't seem like she has eaten or slept in a while' he thought as he entered the hideout with the young woman resting on his back. Familiar bodies stood next to the door way, although they were revived they no longer had souls, they were simply tools to be used in the next war. He walked past his brother not even sparing a moment to look at his empty shell. His room was dimly lit and that's how he liked it, he placed the unconscious young woman on his bed. He narrowed his eyes at her sleeping form and then he brought himself closer to her neck when he noticed the headband around her neck and the sign it had on it 'So she came all the way from Konoha?...Alone….' he turned his back to her and began undressing himself 'what a foolish thing to do.' He grabbed a new set of clean clothes and left his room leaving her there on his bed to rest.  
"It's not like you to bring home a stray, Sasuke-kun" a man wearing glasses said to Sasuke as he closed his bedroom door "May I examine her?"  
"No… I would have put her in your chambers if I thought she was of any use to you" Sasuke replied  
"Oh and she is to you?...Or do you want to have some fun with her?" the man wearing glasses asked  
"Yes, she is of use to me however I am not going play with her" Sasuke answered  
The man with the glasses looked at the door and realised that it was unlocked "Your door is unlocked what if she wakes up and escapes?"  
"No such thing will happen unless she is rescued. Her body appears to have taken a lot of physical strain and she appears to be malnourished so if she does wake up she won't get passed my bedroom door" Sasuke said "Where is Madara?"  
"The great Uchiha leader is not here at the moment, you are going to have to wait until he returns" the man answered  
Sasuke sighed "Fine then. Now listen to me Kabuto, If you just so much as even step into my room and touch her I will hurt you, the power within these eyes is greater than you can ever imagine and besides, I must find out why she is came all the way here alone and what her purpose is"  
Kabuto walked away from Sasuke with a grin on his mutating face "Even if you have Itachi's superb eyes you are still having trouble controlling them"  
Sasuke remained silent as Kabuto disappeared from his sight.

3 Hours later

The man with an orange mask walked into the living area followed by Kabuto. The man wearing the orange mask stopped when he noticed Sasuke sleeping on one of the couches "You have a bedroom, why are you sleeping in here?"  
Kabuto answered the question "It's simple really, Sasuke-kun brought home a stray"  
"A stray?" the man in the orange mask asked  
"Yes…to be more precise…a Konoha stray" the man wearing glasses answered  
Sasuke sat up in irritation "You went into my room, Kabuto? Do you really want to die that much?"  
Kabuto shook his head "No I sent Deidara in there and he accurately described how the young woman lying on your bed. So no, I never entered your room Sasuke-kun"  
The man wearing the orange mask curled his fists and gripped them tightly onto Sasuke's shirt, pulling Sasuke up from the couch "You brought back a member of the enemy?"  
Sasuke was unfazed by the man in the orange mask's anger "When I found her or rather when she found me her body was battered, she could barely stand and from her weight and skin colour it would appear that she is malnourished."  
"What about the others she came with?" the man in the orange mask asked  
"There were none. I checked and from what the ninja in Amegakure say, she seems to came here on her own a few days ago and has been wondering the streets of Amegakure since" Sasuke explained "Also, I want to ask her what her purpose is, why I was the one she had been searching for"  
The man wearing the orange mask let go of Sasuke "I'll take your word for it then."  
"I'll will go on ahead and treat her wounds" Kabuto said  
"No, you will not Kabuto" Sasuke said  
"I don't see why not Sasuke. Was she your lover?" the man wearing the orange mask asked  
Sasuke looked at him "I didn't spend my time looking at the girls back when I lived in Konoha, Madara."  
"The only way she is going to wake is if Kabuto treats her, you are going to let him do so if you hope to integrate her" Madara suggested  
"Fine but I'm not letting you out of my sight Kabuto" Sasuke said in irritation

Sasuke entered his room to find the young girl's body no longer lying unconscious on his bed.  
"My, my, looks like she's escaped" Kabuto grinned  
Sasuke looked behind the door only to catch the punch that was headed for his face "No, she's right here"  
Hinata tried to throw another punch at Sasuke only to have her body give up again and fall right into Sasuke's arms.  
"Interesting, she still had some fight left in her" Kabuto grinned  
"That's only because she is trying desperately to survive. Once she saw my face and realised that I am the one she met in the streets of Amegakure and simply let herself be" Sasuke explained lifting her and once again laying her on his bed.  
Kabuto walked up to Sasuke's bedside "Okay I will treat her malnutrition and clean her body up as well-"  
Sasuke grabbed Kabuto's hand before he even reach for Hinata's body "You will treat her malnutrition only. She can clean herself up when she has awoken and strong enough to do so. Also you will treat her from here, she is going nowhere near your chambers"  
Kabuto shrugged his shoulders and went to his chambers to get what was needed.

* * *

Thats all for now. There will be an update to follow very soon (as in a few hours)

THANK YOU for reading.


	2. By Her Side

THANK YOU to all those who read the last chapter and to **nemulos **for the review.

Please excuse all spelling and grammar.

Feel free to review but flames will not be entertained.

All characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

* * *

**Never Saw You Coming**

**Chapter 2:By her side**

6 Days later  
Her eyes parted and she slowly lifted her body from the bed. She looked around the room she had woken up in, it was badly lit so she could barely see anything "how?... Did I get here?" The appetizing smell of food invaded her senses, she looked to her left and saw that a warm plate of food was placed next to the bed, she grabbed it and started eating it in a hurried fashion.  
"Hunger is a strange thing, no matter how deep in sleep you are the smell of good food can wake you up" a voice spoke in the darkness of the room  
In fright Hinata put down the plate "I'm-I'm sorry, is this your food?...I-I saw it and-"  
"The food is yours, I was told however to tell you to eat it slowly. Your stomach seems to have shrunk and may not take in as much as before" the person said  
Hinata nodded in the direction in which the voice was coming from, picked up the plate again and begun eating. As Sasuke had told her, she didn't eat much; her stomach was full within 2 minutes of eating. She watched as the person who spoke to her from the shadows came walking into the light.  
Sasuke pulled up a chair and sat in front of Hinata "What is your name and why were you searching for me?"  
There was a moment of silence before Hinata responded "my-my name is Hi-Hinata…..but I-I don't remember why I came searching for you" The sound of the chair hitting the wall made Hinata jump in fear "I-I only know that its re-really important"  
"I sat here for 6 days waiting for you to wake up and answer my questions due to the fact that I can't trust Kabuto enough to leave you alone and go train!" Sasuke threw the chair at the wall. Irritation became apparent on Sasuke face, he said nothing else and headed for the door as he opened the door Kabuto smiled at him "So is the patient awake Sasuke-kun?"  
Sasuke glared at him before walking past him leaving the his bedroom door wide open "She's useless to me now, do with her as you please"

Kabuto smiled and walked into Sasuke's room "seems like Sasuke-kun has no more use for you, however I have experiments that need completing in which your healed body is perfect for"  
The sight of Kabuto's mutating body coming towards her made the hairs on Hinata's back stand up. She jumped off of Sasuke's bed and ran out the door in the direction in which Sasuke went. Kabuto sighed before following Hinata.  
Hinata could feel that her body was taking strain as she ran, she hadn't fully recovered but the thought of Kabuto taking her to conduct his experiments was what kept her from giving up 'I can't let him take me.' When she saw Sasuke's back her pace immediately quickened "Sa-Saskue-kun!"  
Sasuke continued to walk ignoring the call of the young woman. He stopped when she grabbed tightly onto his shirt and buried her face in his chest. He glared at her "Did your memory return?"  
Hinata did not answer. Sasuke felt Kabuto approach him and the fear stricken Hinata from behind "Kabuto why is she conscious?"  
Kabuto adjusted his glasses "She slipped away before I could even touch her. She appears to be very afraid of me"  
Sasuke wrapped his left arm around Hinata and waited for her to calm down before sending a forceful punch into her abdomen and letting the pain force her unconscious. Hinata's body relaxed as Sasuke lifted her into his arms and walked towards Kabuto to hand her over to him. As Kabuto took Hinata from Sasuke, Madara appeared "Sasuke, did she finally regain consciousness?"  
Sasuke turned to face Madara "Yes, but she can no longer remember anything except her name. She is no longer of any use to me and so Kabuto can do whatever he wishes with her body"  
"Wait Kabuto" Madara asked "Sasuke, you are going to keep her until her memory returns"  
"Hmph…just make sure she stays out of my way" Sasuke warned as he made his way past Madara  
"I think you misunderstood what I said Sasuke" Madara turned to Sasuke "She is to stay with you until her memory returns"  
Sasuke stopped walking "I refuse" he turned around "I have a whole village to exterminate and that requires me to train…_ALONE_. You want to wait till her memory returns, then you can look after her"  
"She has become a very important piece in our stand against the Fire Country, more importantly Konoha." Madara said  
"So when she remembers she is going to willingly give us the information we need?...have you forgotten the infamous _Will of Fire_?" Sasuke said  
"You've forgotten that we are masters of genjutsu. She seems like a fragile young lady, she'll break and when she does, we'll have the upper hand" Madara smiled beneath his mask  
Sasuke looked Hinata "I am still not willing to look after her"  
"When you brought her here you told me that she had been searching for you. If she stays with you, the recovery of her memory might be faster and we will be able to plan better" Madara tried to convince Sasuke.  
Sasuke said nothing, he walked to Kabuto and took Hinata from him and made his way back to his room "She is going to need new clothes Madara. These are torn and are disintegrating from too much exposure to the rain."  
"I'll take care of that" Madara said  
"Now what am I going to do without a body to examine?" Kabuto moaned  
"I brought back fresh bodies for you, do with them what you please" Madara said before vanished

As he watched her sleep he wished that he'd never found her at all. After some time the door swung open as Madara entered "Admiring her as she sleeps?"  
Sasuke didn't rely and grabbed the clothes from Madara "If she wears this wont she be a target?"  
"She won't be going any further than the clearing outside" Madara explained  
"Meaning I have to watch her 24 hours a day?" Sasuke glared at Madara  
"As much as she fears Kabuto, I think she fears you more, even so she is forced to trust you. If you tell her you'll end her life I'm sure she'll listen without question" Madara tried to make Sasuke feel less irritated than he already was.  
Sasuke looked at the garment in his hands, it was the exact same robe that he wore "And Kabuto? I don't want to walk in here one night and find my room painted with blood"  
"Kabuto knows how valuable she is to us, he won't treat her like one of his experiments" Madara assured Sasuke"  
Sasuke walked away from Madara and sat himself on the edge of his bed and wait patiently for Madara to take his leave, what he had thought was meant to be a simple thing to handle had now become a burden he had to bare whether he liked it or not.

Two Hours Later

Hinata opened her eyes to find herself back in Sasuke's room however this time the man whom she came thought had cast her off was now sitting right next to her. She looked at his face, anger was the main feeling she got just from looking at him. "I'm-I'm sorry that c-can't remember anything"  
Sasuke had been so lost in thought he when Hinata spoke it startled him a little bit, this caused him to make eye contact with her but he quickly looked away and stood up from the bed "You are to stay with me until you regain your memories. Don't go wondering around this place either. If you value your life you'll do as instructed"  
Hinata nodded "Ye-yes"  
"Put that robe on and come with me" Sasuke said  
Hinata wrapped the robe that Sasuke handed her around her body and followed Sasuke as he instructed her too.

* * *

THANK YOU for reading.


	3. By His Side

I'm late i know. I was studying.

Thank you to **imatwilightfan **for the review.

Please excuse all spelling and grammar.

Feel free to review but flames will not be entertained.

All characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

* * *

Never Saw You Coming

Chapter 3: By his side

Hinata's eyes stung from the ray of sunlight that entered her pale lavender eyes as she and Sasuke made their way out of the hideout. Sasuke remained silent and walked 6 meters in front of Hinata. Hinata not wanting to upset Sasuke more than he already was just keep quite. Sasuke stopped as they entered a clear area of land. Hinata saw that the open area wasn't always as it was now, many trees stood without trunks, some had scorch marks on them but mostly there were a lot of holes in the ground that indicated that some trees were uprooted. Sasuke took off his robe, tossing it to the side along with his shirt and turned around to Hinata "You must feel a bit filthy since you haven't been given a chance to wash your body. Go north-west and you will find a small stream, you can clean up there" Sasuke made no eye contact while speaking to her and neither did Hinata.  
Hinata nodded obediently and walked in the direction Sasuke had told her.

Hinata stripped her clothes from her body and slowly stepped into the warm stream 'I don't remember what I came to tell him. Was it so important that I felt I had to put my life in danger as well?' Hinata asked herself while cleaning her body. When she was done she sat herself on the grass. While her body dried she glanced at the reflection in front of her, when her body had completely dried she began to dress herself in her torn clothing. She felt a certain heaviness coming from one of her jacket pockets and slipped her hand in, feeling something metallic, she brought out of the darkness within the pocket. The item she held in her hand was the same as the one that hung around her neck except for one thing 'it has a scratch across the symbol' she drew out the symbol with her fingers paying close attention at the scratch. Her eyes narrowed in an attempt to have her memories come flooding back to but it proved futile as she sighed and placed it back into her pocket. She took her time walking back to where she had left Sasuke; she took a few moments at a time to analyze the area she was walking. She sat herself next to Sasuke's clothing and watched as he moved, she noticed that even with her presence there he continued as though he was alone 'some of those scares on his body are still fresh and some look deep, does he desire something so bad that he has to push himself so much?'  
The more Hinata watched him the more she noticed how much closer to his limit he was and how much more his wounds bled 'Do I stop him?...He's going to bleed out soon' Hinata found herself biting on her thumb trying hard to prevent herself from getting up and stopping Sasuke's reckless actions.  
With every breath that he took Sasuke could feel his chest burn more; with every movement that he performed Sasuke could feel his wounds tearing wider letting the blood escape his open skin. His teeth were stained with the blood that came out of his right eye. He didn't want to face Kabuto's criticism about how he could not control the power of his brother's eye so he tried to push beyond the burning in his chest, beyond the pain from his tearing wounds, beyond what he's brother could do better than him, he was going to master these new pair of eyes and he wasn't going to let his body tell him otherwise. The last of his energy was taken from him when he tried to combine his Gouryuuka no Jutsu with his infamous Chidori. His whole body became numb, his legs were no longer able to keep his body up as the trembled, and the last thing Uchiha Sasuke saw was the young woman who had been sitting on the ground watching him; come running with her arms open ready to catch him before his body hit the ground below him.

Hinata wasted no time in tearing apart what was left of her jacket and wrapped parts of it on the wounds on Sasuke. She rested his head onto her lap, she thought of taking him back to the hideout and ask Kabuto to tend to his wounds but it might end up angering Sasuke further since it looked like he didn't favour Kabuto much. In the end only conclusion she could come up with was that she stay put and wait for Sasuke to regain his consciousness and let him decide what he wanted to do. During her wait Hinata's eyes remained fixed on Sasuke sleeping form hoping again that her memories would recollect in her mind but it they didn't and her eyelids slowly connected as she drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke's eyes slowly parted after feeling a slight warm breeze brushing off his face in intervals as though someone was breathing over him. His suspicion was correct, someone was breathing over him and it was Hinata. Her hair hung from the sides of her face and gently touched his 'why was it so important for you to find me?' He lifted his arm towards her face and straight away noticed the make shift bandages wrapped around his arm and hand 'there is nothing much left of her jacket as it is, yet she still used it to cover my wounds', his hand gently touched her face 'I don't remember her face or hear her voice in my mind…' He brought his arm back down and placed it on his abdomen, he groaned feeling pain return to his body, and he shut his eyes waiting for the pain to subside. His groaning caused Hinata to wake up and when he opened his eyes again he found himself looking right into hers 'she's a… Hyuga/ Hyuuga'. Sasuke quickly lifted himself into a sitting position; he panted trying to reclaim his breath.  
Hinata held her hand to her mouth in worry "Are-are you oka-"  
Sasuke cut Hinata off "Can you…?" he struggled to stand "use the power of your eyes?"  
"Ye-yes" Hinata responded  
Sasuke turned his head to look at her "Then spar with me"  
"But your wounds" Hinata pointed out  
"Ignore them" Sasuke walked to the centre of the clearing "this is the best way for me to learn to control these powers"  
Hesitant as she felt, Hinata stepped forward and took her battle stance.  
"We are fight with the intent to kill" Sasuke turned around to face Hinata,  
the uncertainly was written all over Hinata's face "I know you can sense the killing intent coming from me, you are to mirror the same feeling if you want to survive this battle with me."  
Sasuke was right, Hinata could feel the killer intent coming from him 'he is not playing; if I don't fight back there is a possibility that he will indeed kill me.' She tried to keep her eyes off of Sasuke's wounded body but she found it hard 'he is pushing too hard, his body won't be able to take it anymore….I can't fight him.' Sensing her hesitation Sasuke was the first to attack and the battle began.

After some time they both stood panting and waited for the other to make a move. Sasuke felt as though Hinata wasn't giving her all "stop holding back…just come at me with all you've got" Sasuke requested.  
The more she saw of his wounds bleed the less she attacked 'his wounds are bleeding again…I really don't want to fight him but if I don't he'll kill me' Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when her body slammed into a nearby tree. Before she could stand on her feet again Sasuke had already begun hitting her again in frustration he continued holding a single thought within his mind, that the body in front of him was his enemy, an enemy that needed to die.  
"Sa-Sasuke-kun?..." Hinata tried to calm Sasuke down as he hit her "Pl-please stop"  
Hinata did her best to dodge Sasuke's continuous attacks 'he's….he's too far gone…I can't stop him…he is really going to kill me'  
Sasuke's desire to control his new power was so strong that he had forgotten that he was training, he had forgotten the person in front of him was a woman, he grabbed her hand and gave her a final toss across the open field and lunged forward to give her a few more blows. A black coat instantly appeared and stood between Hinata and himself "that's enough for today Sasuke, you're going to kill this young lady if you continue"  
Sasuke stopped "she thinks I'm weak and that's why she was holding back"  
"Are you blind? She's not holding back…her body has not yet fully recovered, how can you expect her to fight fully?" Madara explained "she's not like any of us who would take a life without reason"  
Sasuke fell to his knees feeling the pain return to his body and shifted his eyes at Hinata before standing up and walking back toward the hideout "you know Madara, my eyes are not the problem in this situation"  
Madara narrowed his eyes "what's that supposed to mean Sasuke?"  
Sasuke turned his head towards Madara and Hinata and gave them a smirk before limping back toward the hideout. In that instant, Madara turned around, his right eye meeting Hinata's "Hyu…Hyuuga!"  
Hinata got up and began to run to Sasuke when Madara said a word that was very familiar to her, she stopped and looked at him "Hyuuga….?"


	4. Her Reason

I dont like this chapter much

Thank you to **imatwilightfan **for the review.

Please excuse all spelling and grammar.

Feel free to review but flames will not be entertained.

All characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

* * *

Never Saw You Coming

Chapter 4: Her Reason

"My my Sasuke-kun, look at the wounds. If you carry on like this your body will start to deteriorate and those eyes will become meaningless to you, you'll never be able to reach Itachi's level of skill and power" Kabuto said, cleaning Sasuke's wounds.  
"Don't think that just because you're slowly taking the form of Orochimaru that I fear you. I killed Orochimaru once before and I'll do it again" Sasuke threatened  
Kabuto smirked at Sasuke "Funny, I heard that Itachi-san was the one who took out Orochimaru-sama. You really are in your brother's shadow-"  
Although wounded, Sasuke managed to grab Kabuto by the collar of his robe and bring him to his face

"You've become rather impossible since the arrival young Hyuuga, Sasuke" Madara said as he entered the room "or let me rather say that you are more impossible than usual"  
Sasuke let go of Kabuto and let him continue patching up his wounds, "you knew she was a Hyuuga/ Hyuga long before I realised, didn't you?"  
"Perhaps. Would it surprise you more if I told you she is the heiress of the Hyuuga/ Hyuga?" Madara grinned under his mask  
Sasuke's eyes widen in shock "which means sooner or later they are going to find us?"  
"Actually no, they won't come for her" Madara answered  
"And why is that?" Sasuke asked  
"First of all she spent days lingering around Amegakure, in that time they would have without a doubt rescued her" Madara explained  
"So why didn't they?" Sasuke looked at the bandages around his arms  
"She's weak. The head of the clan must have thought it would be better if she disappeared and died somewhere" Madara explained  
"She is next to inherit that position, it doesn't make sense, why let the only heir-" Sasuke argued  
"That's because there are two daughters not just one. The younger sister must be much stronger than the older one." Madara interrupted  
Sasuke remained silent for a bit "So they just cast her out and hope that she'd be forgotten? What about her friends? There have to be people that care about her, at least one person, judging from her nature I doubt that she was is horrible person"  
Kabuto covered the last of Sasuke's wounds "Those questions are going to remain unanswered Sasuke-kun. Madara-san is thinking about the upcoming war not our guest, that task was assigned to you"  
Sasuke got off the table on which he was being treated and walked to the door  
"If it's one thing I do know it's that, she came knowing that she might be killed or kidnapped but it was a risk that she felt was worth taking. What she did not foresee was losing her memory along the way." Madara said not looking at Sasuke "remembering why she was after you may take some time but please bear with it-"  
"For the sake of winning the war?" Sasuke interrupted  
"That is correct. When she is better spar with her, there might be newer moves that the Hyuuga have developed that I am unaware of" Madara answered

* * *

Sasuke's room

An intense expression displayed itself on Hinata's face as she sat in Sasuke's dimly lit room. The name Hyuuga/ Hyuga circled her vacant memory, the name itself gave shape to mixed feelings within herself, feelings of both love and sadness, understanding why this was so was her biggest question. Her mind had taken so far from the present that she was completely unaware of Sasuke's presence as he entered the room and sat his wounded self on the floor. He studied the expression on her face 'forgetting everything even your past…I'd rather have that than remember what was taken from me,' Sasuke himself then fell into the thoughts of his own past "I'd rather forget….that pain"

Sasuke's words, although softly spoken, were enough to pull Hinata out from her thoughts "Sa-Sasuke-kun, are you okay? How are yo-your wounds?"  
Sasuke stood up and walked to Hinata "Give me the forehead protector around your neck"  
"B-But why?" Hinata questioned  
"It will put all of us in danger if you're seen with that around your neck" Sasuke explained  
Hinata held onto the forehead protector "I-I don't understand"  
Sasuke sighed "I'm sure that even you have noticed that man wearing the orange mask, the man wearing the glasses and myself are powerful, not only that, we are wanted criminals"  
"I-I'm afraid I don't qu-quite follow" Hinata answered  
"The Fourth Great Shinobi World War has been declared and you will been seen as a traitor and there will be reason to attack the village from which you came from" Sasuke explained  
"Is-is that because I am a...Hyuuga/ Hyuga?" Hinata asked trying to remain calm from the information that Sasuke had just divulged to her  
Sasuke nodded "that is correct"  
Hinata willing gave Sasuke her forehead protector, "I-I understand how that pu-puts me and the village in danger bu-but why is that dan-dangerous for you Sasuke-kun?"  
"You do realise that now that you know what we are, we cannot allow you to leave, if you attempt to escape your life will be extinguished" Sasuke changed the subject  
"I don-don't remember where my home is, s-so there is really no re-reason for me to escape" Hinata said  
Sasuke said nothing further, he sat himself down at the other end of his dimly lit room, their conversation continued no further either and after some time the fatigue weighing heavy on him sent him off to sleep.

The floor offered very little comfort when it came to sleeping but it was something Sasuke had to grin and bear at least until the young Hyuuga/ Hyuga woman regained her memories, but even if she did and did what she came to do she'd have to remain there as their hostage, at least until the war was over.  
His eyes opened the next morning to find that his blanket had been placed over him sometime during the night, his wounds stung as he leaned his body back onto the wall. He noticed Hinata sitting on the edge of his bed, her face displaying the same expression as the night before. A heavy sigh left Hinata as she placed both hands on her head in complete frustration.  
"It's going to take some time, your memory will return bit by bit. It's no good if you try and force it" Sasuke suggested  
Hinata looked at Sasuke and just slightly nod her head. She got up from the bed and walked to towards Sasuke. "D-do your wounds f-feel better today?" she ask pulling the blanket over Sasuke  
Sasuke immediately smacked Hinata's hand away from him "Don't do that, I don't need you to mother me"  
Hinata rubbed her hand "I-I'm sorry"  
Silence filled the room for a bit "Did you remember something?"  
Hinata shook her head "I-I can hear f-familiar voices in my h-head and remember some n-names, but I-I can't connect the voice to the names."  
Sasuke slowly stood up "Like I said don't rush it, it will come."  
Hinata nodded making no eye contact with Sasuke.  
"Come with me" Sasuke ordered Hinata  
Hinata said nothing and willing followed Sasuke.

* * *

Outside the hideout

Hinata was a got a little worried as they approached the clearing in which Sasuke trained and the fact that Sasuke had left his sword behind made Hinata uncertain as to what their trip was about. Sasuke stopped and stood under a tree that had little of its fruit left, he reached out to grab the closet one to him but the pain coming from his wounds prevented him from getting it off the branch. As much as she knew it would irritate Sasuke to help she stood next to him and grabbed the fruit he had tried to pick and handed it to him.  
Sasuke took the fruit from Hinata's hand "This fruit is neither sweet nor sour, it tastes just right"  
Hinata picked another one "Do-do you not like s-sweet fruit Sa-Sasuke-kun?"  
Sasuke took another three fruits from Hinata "I don't like sweet things in general"  
Sasuke sat himself down and ate the fruit. Hinata sat herself down a meter away from Sasuke.  
"I came out for fresh air. I had you come with me because I don't trust Kabuto." Sasuke explained  
"S-so you are n-not going to train today?" Hinata asking biting into the fruit  
"I am training, I was told that resting the body is part of training as well" Sasuke explained  
"I-I see" Hinata answered  
"In a week these wounds should be closed and I will resume my training, you should be better by then as well, you should spar with me" Sasuke said  
Hinata nodded  
"Maybe doing so will return some of your lost memories to you" Sasuke suggested  
"I-I hope so" Hinata said  
"We'll just have to wait and see then" Sasuke bit into the last fruit

The rest of the day was spent sitting under the tree, both of them engaging a little in conversation. Since her arrival, since her he loss of her memories, for Hinata the day brought her a little bit of peace and serenity that her heart had been seeking for some time, although her soul begged for the return of her lost memories she remained calm and tried not to let it get to her. With her mind relaxed and at peace a small fragment of her memory came soaring back to her in an instant.  
Sasuke watched Hinata as she sat up her face tensed more than it had before, before saying anything to her he waited for her to relax a bit "Did you remember something?"  
Hinata looked at him and fell into a bit of a daze before answering him "S-Someone I really c-cared about was hurting…th-that person was hurting real b-bad" she paused "s-so I decided I-I would do something ab-bout it-"  
Sasuke looked at her "Even if it meant death?"  
Hinata nodded "Y-Yes, I can remember feeling desperate, e-even if it meant me dying a-along the way, I-I felt that I had to do something" she reached into her pocket and pulled the forehead protector that had a scratch on it "I-I took this with me" Hinata showed it to Sasuke. Sasuke gazed at it, remembering the moment his friend scratched it. Although his reaction to it seemed to be nothing, Hinata noticed his eyes parting a little and returning to normal at the sight of the item in her hand.  
"Do you remember why you took it" Sasuke finally asked  
Hinata shook her head "A-all I know is th-that it was really important to the person I-I took it from" she looked at Sasuke who hadn't taken his eyes off of the forehead protector "Sa-Sasuke-kun?...Is-Is there something familiar about th-this forehead protector? Do-do you know something?"  
Sasuke looked away and remained silent before asking "Tell me, when you found me in Amegakure that day, although I didn't sense it but, did you intend to kill me?... Do you remember wanting to kill me?"  
Hinata looked at the forehead protector trying to recall her lost thoughts and emotions, she finally, after some time looked at Sasuke, her face showing much uncertainty "I-I…I don't remember"


	5. Memories' Consequences

Finished this two weeks ago and forgot to update it here.

**Thank you **to: **Saki-Hime**, **imatwilightfan** & **Usagi** for the reviews.

Also **Thank you **to everyone who has read this story and like it.

Please excuse all spelling and grammar.

Feel free to review but flames will not be entertained.

All characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

* * *

Memories' Consequences

"I-I…I don't remember" was the last thing she said to him before his whole being changed. The brief return of her memory seemed to have done more harm than good. Although silent, Sasuke's face showed much aggravation, and Hinata could, sense that inside him, it was actually tearing him apart.  
He knew about the forehead protector, why it was scratched and to whom it belonged to, but what really puzzled Hinata was that Sasuke didn't seem to want tell her about it. Sasuke remained unspoken for the rest of the afternoon, Hinata, fearing that he might lash out on her, didn't say a word as well. This was the first time that the silence between them was so intense and almost unbearable.

When the sun was just about to sink into the horizon Sasuke suddenly stood up and walked back towards the hideout. Hinata sat and watched him a little more before she stood up and followed him. She paced herself steadily behind him. Her heart was grew heavy from worry the more they walked in silence, it had been hours since he said anything, she wanted to know what he knew, Hinata could no longer bear it, she picked up the pace until she was right behind him. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she quietly called to him

Sasuke immediately came to an abrupt stop. Fear and regret ran through Hinata's body as Sasuke turned to face her. Her lavender eyes meet Sasuke's charcoal eyes, she watched as the charcoal colour turned into ruby.  
Hinata reached out for Sasuke "Sa-Sasuke-kun! Yo-Your right eye, it's bleeding" she stopped as she saw Sasuke's body dissolve right before her.

* * *

The door to Sasuke's room quietly opened as a dark figure entered. He searched the dimly lit room before approaching the body sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed. He stood in front of the body, his presence hovered over the unmoving body, after a while he left the room in the ghost like manner that he came in.

* * *

"Genjitsu?" the dark figure that was in Sasuke's room asked, standing behind Sasuke  
"I'm a little surprised that she got caught in it, or perhaps, even just for a moment, she desired a place to escape to" Sasuke answered not looking back at the man that stood behind him.  
"How long has she been in?" the man asked  
"Four hours" Sasuke replied  
"That is too long Sasuke" he said "If she stays in that state any longer her memory will be lost, there will be no hope of it returning and we will never find out why-"  
"Naruto" Sasuke cut him off  
"Excuse me?" the man asked  
"The reason she came here was to try and convince me to return to Konoha" Sasuke finally turned around to face the man that took behind him "the words she spoke to me confirmed that she had feelings for him." Sasuke showed the man the forehead protector that Hinata had presented to him earlier "This once belonged to me. Naruto must have kept it after the our battle at The Valley of the End"  
"She came her out of love for the Jinchiriki, how courageous and completely futile" the man said "Now that we know her reason for seeking you she has become useless. There is no longer any need for you to look after her now" the man paused "you may kill her"  
"What about learning the techniques of the Hyuga/ Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked  
"I doubt you'll learn anything that is of use to us since she is the weakest heir there ever was in Hyuuga/ Hyuga" the man explained "I doubt that anyone misses her, they haven't bothered to rescue her and that alone proves that she is completely useless"  
"I'll keep her and use her as a hostage when the time comes" Sasuke said  
"Out of the all the things you have ever said this is the most stupid. They would rather lose one life instead of the whole village and besides it will only end up distracting you" the man explained  
Sasuke smirked "You underestimate my abilities Madara"  
"Don't be mistaken Sasuke, you are not Itachi" Madara said  
Sasuke's smirk faded "No, I am not Itachi. I am far more powerful than he ever was"  
Madara let out a little laugh "We shall see. I will let Kabuto know that he may have the Hyuga/Hyuuga heiress"  
"I want to study her techniques a little more. Kabuto will not have her" Sasuke said  
Madara remained silent, studying the manner in which Sasuke opposed the killing of Hinata.  
"Does her desire to regain her memories bother you? Did you use gejitsu in order to rid of any memories that linger? Was it not your plan to crush the _whole_ of Konoha?" Madara asked  
"Was? You say that like I've changed my mind" Sasuke answered  
"It seems like you have. She is a part of Konoha, why keep her alive if you want to destroy the whole village?" Madara questioned Sasuke  
Sasuke hesitated before he spoke "There is something about her that I must understand" Sasuke then made his way back to his room  
"Self sacrifice perhaps?" Madara said  
Sasuke stopped walking "I don't understand what that is supposed to mean Madara"  
"Of course you don't understand." Madara said "Itachi gave his life for his little brother and village that he loved so much, the young Hyuuga/ Hyuga heiress gave her life for the village and the one she loves. Sasuke you cannot possibly begin to understand this because these two people have an emotion you chose to discard in order to extract revenge"  
Sasuke turned to face Madara again "I know of the emotion you speak of, Madara"  
"Yes you do, however you don't know how it feels. You don't understand what this emotion can make one do" Madara explained "You never will until you release yourself from the hatred and anger within you"  
Sasuke said nothing further and walked back to his room 'I cannot let go of the anger and hatred inside of me, I cannot go back. I made my decision long ago and that is how it will stay'

* * *

Four weeks later  
Hinata panted as she battled with Sasuke for the fifth time that day. Her memory hadn't return since the last time it did.

"You've gotten better but you should stop letting you mind wonder during battle" Sasuke suggested standing behind Hinata with his sword to her throat  
"I'm-I'm sorry" Hinata said in fright at Sasuke's sneak attack "I'm just a little tired"  
Sasuke sheathed his sword "Lets end here for today, go wash up"  
Hinata nodded and headed for the small stream of water she had grown accustomed to bathing in. she relaxed her tired body in the water 'the more I battle with him, the less of his anger I sense' she thought. She turned her gaze to the shy above her 'he is not angry….he is in pain, but why?' she questioned. Hinata returned to find Sasuke still training. She sat herself underneath the tree and watched him 'why are you is so much pain Sasuke-kun'

Hinata walked behind a tired Sasuke on their way back to the hideout, she noticed how much slower he was walking, she could tell that was exhausted and in a bit of pain from the overuse of the Sharingan. Sasuke then suddenly collapsed, which sent Hinata running to his side.  
Sasuke sat himself up, panting heavily in the process."I'm fine" he said to Hinata as she kneeled in front of him "I'll be fine, I just need a moment to-" Sasuke was cut off when he felt Hinata embrace her arms around him.  
"I I-'m sorry for being such a burden to you Sa-Sasuke-kun" Hinata said  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked  
"Bu-But this is all I can do for you. At-At first it seem like you were just angry, but in the time I have spent here with you I have come to realise that you are in more pain than you are angry" Hinata explained  
"What do you know of my pain?" Sasuke asked; his voice in a low tone  
Hinata slightly tightened her embrace on Sasuke "I don't. E-Even if I did know why you are in so much pain, I-I don't think I'd be able to understand it"  
"You're right, now let go of me" Sasuke said.  
Hinata let go of Sasuke and watched him struggle to walk.

Even though her arms were no longer around his body, Sasuke could still feel her soft embrace. For an instant he felt what he had forgotten a long time ago. But something as small as a hug could not rid him of his pain nor force him to toss his desire for revenge aside.


	6. Worth Saving

This chapter was done on the 6th December last year but my PC got a nice charge from the lightning so it got fried. I am very sorry for the long wait.

**Thank You **to:**Saki-Hime,Usagi **& **jessiica**

**Thank you **to everyone who has read this story and like it.

Please excuse all spelling and grammar.

Feel free to review but flames will not be entertained.

All characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

**

* * *

**

Worth Saving

"I'm short of a few bodies, mostly female ones" kabuto complained skimming through his list of dead bodies that he had stored.  
"In that case you may have the Hyuuga/ Hyuga heiress" Madara said  
"About time. Do you know her reason for seeking Sasuke?" Kabuto asked rolling the scroll back  
"It appears she came here to convince Sasuke to return to Konoha." Madara answered  
"What about learning the skills of the Hyuuga/ Hyuga?" Kabuto asked  
"The Hyuuga/ Hyuga are no match for me; I said that in order to get Sasuke to look after her." Madara said looking at one of the test tubes that stood on the shelf in Kabuto's lab  
"I sensed a little bit of irritation from you in that last sentence, is there a problem?" Kabuto asked  
Madara turned around to look at Kabuto "Sasuke told me that you cannot have the Hyuuga/ Hyuga heiress and he refuses to kill her as well"  
Kabuto tilted his head to the side in surprise at what Madara had just said "That is completely out of Sasuke's character. Could it be that he has developed feelings for the young lady?"  
"I am unsure. She came out love for the village but mostly because of the Nine-tails Jinchiriki" Madara paused before continuing "Her sacrifice is almost the same as Itachi's. Sasuke still cannot understand the great burden and sacrifice Itachi made, and he is trying to understand it through the Hyuuga/ Hyuga heiress"  
"There is something more isn't there?" Kabuto pointed out  
"Yes, there is. Sasuke used genjitsu on the Hyuuga/ Hyuga heiress which will make it extremely difficult for her memory to return" Madara explained  
"That makes no sense at all. Why use genjitsu so that her memories never return? Surely if they returned he would be able to understand her feelings toward self sacrifice and in turn Itachi's as well" Kabuto questioned  
"That is what I cannot understand. There is something more to this. Sasuke has a bigger reason for using genjitsu, for making sure her memories never return" Madara said  
Kabuto placed the scroll onto a small pile of other scrolls "Well that means that I cannot add her to my collection"  
"No, you may have her" Madara said, giving Kabuto permission to kill Hinata  
Kabuto turned to face Madara "Surely Sasuke will retaliate"  
"I cannot have him fall in love or succumb to his emotions. He is a tool that I need in this war" Madara said walking towards the door "his desire to crush Konoha needs to strong"  
Kabuto let a sinister smile grow wider on his face "I'll be sure to collect the Hyuuga/ Hyuga heiress' body"

* * *

Sasuke's Room

She recalled the frantic and desperate feelings that she had the day she left the place she called home. If she was to die along the way then that was something she had accepted but she had to reach Sasuke, she had too. Sasuke's question ran through her mind _"Do you remember wanting to kill me?"_ She did not, she did not remember having the desire to kill Sasuke and from what she had seen, she would have never been able to even if she had tried. She knew that Sasuke knew the reason for her being there since he had stopped asking her if she remembered anything each and every day, not only that he was avoiding her.

Sasuke was a mystery to her; he wore his pain on his sleeve but from where she stood, she could see that he wanted to be freed but it was under his own terms and no-one else's. She could not save him; she would never be able to save him from himself. If this was so then what was the point of her being there?  
However Sasuke was not the only thing tossing her emotions to the wind. There were voices, so many voices, sounding in her ears. The voices called her name and those voices sounded happy and it made her happy. 'There is love in voices that call my name' she thought placing her hand onto her chest 'but if that is true…why has no-one come for me? Has my mind created these voices in order to put me at ease? Giving me false hope that I will be rescued?'

Hinata was lost and her purpose gone from her. With tears streaming out of her eyes, she lifted her body off of Sasuke's bed and made her way to the door. She hesitated, placing her hand on the door knob 'I have nowhere to go to, but I can no longer stay here either and it seems that The person I fought for, will not rescue me'  
She opened the door but before she could even take another step, she felt an aura so evil that she could not even lift her head to see who it was. Out of fear, she activated her Byakugan, she saw a healthy male body being taken over slowly by something, and he wasn't fighting it, he was willing letting the poison take over his body. She took a step back as the young man advanced forward towards her.

"It is really careless of Sasuke to leave you alone knowing that Madara order for you to be killed" his said, his voice hissing with excitement "I can take your body without any interruption"  
Hinata readied herself for battle, her stance however, showed that she was petrified of the enemy that stood in front of her 'It seems as though I am no longer of any use to them'. She could see that his body was covered with poison making it difficult to attack using her bare fists. She immediately used Juho Soshiken as her first attack at him. He evaded swiftly and seemed unaffected by her attack. He swung the snake tail that lingered behind him at her a few times, she managed to dodge a few strikes but when she got hit, she hit the wall hard and he lunged forward, his hands glowing light green, and went straight for her chest. Hinata was surprised by how soft the actual hit was but as she stood up she felt her chest tighten and her ability to breathe become rather hard.  
He stood over her, a rather satisfying smile graced his face "Now then, let's do this quietly, it will hurt a lot less if you don't try and resist"

Before the man could execute his final move, a flock of crows darkened the dimly lit room. They circled the room a few times causing the young man to move back towards the door. The crows then began congregating together to form a body. The body was that of a man with long black hair tied back, he stood himself in front of Hinata, protecting her from any further assault.

"By law of this jutsu, you should not be standing in front me, let alone having the freedom of moving on your own, Itachi" the young man said with great irritation and confusion  
The man that stood in front of Hinata said nothing and when the young man on the other end of the room tried to attack he would attack back, preventing him from getting any closer to Hinata.  
"If the person you are shielding was Sasuke then I'd understand your reason to protect but it's not, so why Itachi?" the man with the mutating body asked.  
Itachi reacted by spitting a fireball at the young man. The air in the room got hot and it made breathing for Hinata even harder.

When the fire had vanished a surge of lightning coursed through the young man's body.  
"Kabuto, explain to me why you are in my room" a voice demanded  
"Madara gave me the go ahead to take the Hyuuga/ Hyuga girl's body" Kabuto panted, answering the teenage boy that just attacked him "Not only that Sasuke, your hostage was just about to take her leave"  
Sasuke looked at Itachi who seemed to be protecting Hinata from Kabuto, "She is hyperventilating in an unusual manner, fix it!"  
"The effects of the jutsu will wear off in a few minutes" Kabuto said standing up to face Sasuke "it looks my first attempt at assassination has failed."  
"You will not have the privilege of getting another chance Kabuto" Sasuke informed Kabuto  
Kabuto smiled, pushing his glasses onto the bridges of his nose as he made his way out of Sasuke's room  
Sasuke made his way towards Hinata but was soon blocked by Itachi. Sasuke simply glared at him, neither of them making any movements. Eventually Itachi vanished in a cloud of white smoke. Sasuke then made his way to Hinata who was still having a very hard time breathing.

Sasuke put his sword down on the floor, sat himself behind Hinata and placing her back onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body closer to his, "the effects of the jutsu won't wear off quickly if you don't calm down." Sasuke brought his lips to Hinata's ear and took a deep breath in "Feel each breath that I take and match your breathing with mine"  
Although Hinata could hear Sasuke's every word she was still in fear and in shock over what had just taken place and her body began to tremble.  
"I know you are scared but believe me when I say that I am not letting you out of my sight again. You are safe with me, I have no intentions of killing you, I need you to understand this and accept it." Sasuke tried to calm her down "So rid yourself of this fear"  
Sasuke felt Hinata's breathing and body calm down with the minutes that followed. He remained behind her for a while, letting her relax her body on his chest.

He stood up "Come, we are going outside, I need to train further today"  
Hinata slowly stood up as well "B-But its dark outside"  
Sasuke walked towards the door, picking up his sword along the way "The moon's light is more than enough"  
Hinata followed.

* * *

In the clearing

Hinata walked steadily behind Sasuke. She looked at his half naked body, wrapped in bandages. 'His bandages aren't done properly' she thought.  
She stopped walking "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"  
Sasuke stopped, without turning around to face her "What is it?"  
"Be-before we begin your training, can I reapply your bandages? If left like that, your wounds will reopen again" Hinata said  
Sasuke reacted by sitting down. Hinata approached Sasuke and began reapplying his bandages. Sasuke watched her intensely 'She wears a really sad expression on her face….that expression should not be there'  
After Hinata had finished, they continued to walk into the clearing, where they began to spar with one another.  
Sasuke could feel his efforts of training begin to pay off. He was faster, more alert and stronger. The same could not be said for Hinata, she was being thrown around, taking every blow hard and barely evading Sasuke's attacks.

Sasuke stopped to catch his breath. A light cool breeze swept through the clearing, lit by the grey light of the full moon. At that moment Sasuke saw Hinata's face more in pain than in their previous battles, it was one of the reasons why she wasn't performing so well 'I really do not like that expression on her face and the chakra flow in her body is unstable.'  
"Did I not tell you that I would protect you from Madara and Kabuto? So there should be no reason for you to be so out of focus"? Sasuke reminded Hinata  
"I'm-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun" Hinata responded  
Sasuke sighed "Let's end here for tonight. We'll continue at day break" Sasuke sheathed his sword and began to walk back towards the hideout.

Hinata followed but stopped soon after "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata called out to Sasuke  
Sasuke stopped and cover his half naked body with the Akatsuki cloak.  
"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Why is it that no-one has come for me?" Hinata asked Sasuke  
Sasuke remained silent as he felt Hinata's hands tightly grab the back of his cloak.  
"Was-was I a terrible person?...So terrible that-that" tears wet her face as she spoke "Am I…not worth saving?"  
"…From what I have experienced, you are kind, caring and gentle. You are someone worth saving" Sasuke said in a very low tone  
Hinata rested her head on Sasuke's back, her tears staining his cloak  
"Then why is it that no-one has come? Why does it have to hurt so much?" Hinata cried  
As soon as Sasuke felt Hinata's tears seep through his cloak and onto his skin, he immediately removed the cloak from his body.  
Hinata, realising Sasuke was uncomfortable, then turned her back to Sasuke's and tried hard to hold back the painful tears from forcing their way out of her eyes.  
Sasuke unwillingly turned around and placed his forehead on the back of Hinata's head "I don't think you heard me the first time, so I'll say it again. My time with you has shown me that you are…kind, that you are…caring and that you are…gentle. You are someone who is worth saving…even if my life would be lost as a result. Forgetting a person like you is a crime to the human soul."

The tears stopped wetting Hinata's face when she heard Sasuke's words. She turned around in an instant, she had to make sure that Sasuke's words were true and she would be able to confirm it when she got a better look at his face. For the first time since she came into contact with Sasuke, Hinata had never seen his face so calm. His eyes were dark but sincere, the hate and anger she had seen before was gone from his face. Hinata wiped the remaining tears from her face, looked at Sasuke and gave him a smile and although he did not return the kind gesture, she now felt at ease.

Sasuke turned around and walked back to the hideout 'That expression on her face, suits her better'


	7. What You Mean To Me

I finished this 2 months ago. Sorry for the wait

**Thank You **to: **FallenRaindrops**, **Mystery, Saki-Hime **& **AkaruiGekkou**

**Thank you **to everyone who has read this story and liked it. I appreciate your support.

Please excuse all spelling and grammar.

Feel free to review but flames will not be entertained.

All characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

* * *

**What You Mean To Me**

Sleep was not something that worried Sasuke, it came easily and freely, however this night would prove difficult. It was completely out of his control and it was something he never predicted would happen. The cause of the undesired insomnia was the young lady sleeping on his bed, she was the reason why; every time he closed his eyes to sleep, he'd see her gentle face and that would make the beat of his heart change its rhythm. He had feelings for her and he knew it. He understood why, it was because of what she was. She was kind; she was caring and above all gentle. However, the other side of his soul thought differently. The killer within him knew that such emotions were not allowed to exist and if they did, they were to be wiped out immediately.

He got up from the floor and made his way to his bed where Hinata lay sound asleep. He quietly sat himself down beside her; he put his hands in his robe and pulled out a kunai. He brought it slowly to her neck, ready to end her life and rid himself of the feelings he felt for her. His hands began to shake; he was hesitating to do the deed. Killing her was taking longer than it should have, he found himself unable to slit her throat open 'Why? Why is it that I cannot kill her?' Sasuke began to think of his brother. He thought of how he lived his life in a lie, and when the truth finally found his way to him, his brother was dead. Hinata was not Itachi nor was she Sasuke, but he found it hard to kill her regardless. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh as he pulled the kunai away from Hinata's neck. He let the kunai slip from his hand, landing loudly on the floor below him. The sound the kunai made as it hit the floor forced Hinata out of her sleep. She sat herself up, when her vision cleared and she saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is-is everything alright Sa-Sasuke-kun" a drowsy Hinata asked  
Sasuke looked in the other direction "Go back to sleep Hinata"  
Hinata said nothing and placed her head back onto the pillow.  
For a few more hours after that, Sasuke did not move from where he sat, his killer instinct questioning his hesitation to her kill her as well as him turning his face away when his eyes met hers. Sleep then began to intoxicate him, his body swinging back and forth again. Not willing to move to his bed on the floor, Sasuke lay his head beside Hinata's and let sleep carry him to his dreams.

* * *

The next morning

Hinata's eyes slowly parted as she awoke from her slumber. She took a deep breathe in and out. She sat up and turned her head to find that lying beside her was Uchiha Sasuke, 'He slept beside me?' The thought created a small knot in her stomach but she did not feel uncomfortable knowing that Sasuke had slept next to her. She smiled, gently letting her hand rub softly against his cheek. Seconds later, Sasuke's face began to display great discomfort. Hinata removed her hand and looked closely at him 'I think he is having a bad dream.' She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him "Sa-Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-k-"

Hinata was silenced when a flash of white light followed by the sound of a thousand screaming birds invaded her ears and it was heading directly towards her. The room went dark, the white flash of light and sound of birds slowly faded; the only thing that could be heard was the sound of heavy breathing coming from the two bodies within the room.  
"Explain to me why you woke me up in such a manner?" Sasuke found himself unable to make contact with Hinata and instead placed his head onto her neck and watched as her chest, rapidly rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath.  
Hinata could still feel the heat on the side of her face that was coming from Sasuke's hand when he released the Chidori, "You-you look liked you were having a night-nightmare so I tried to wake you up"  
Sasuke regained his composer and silently left his room without exchanging any further words with Hinata. He stood outside the door with his hand to his head 'I was completely in a state of combat because of that nightmare, if I had not seen her face and the fear in her eyes. I would have…I would have killed her' He sat himself down on the floor 'How did I end up sleeping beside her in the first place?'

Hinata managed to calm herself after Sasuke had left the room. She relit the oil lamp beside the bed before stepping on the kunai that lay at her feet; she picked it up, trying to understand why it was there, and also began to question the reason why she found Sasuke sitting on the bed when she woke up in the middle of the night.

* * *

In the clearing

Training today for Hinata was like the first day when she had to spar with Sasuke. It was a battle to survive. Sasuke was attacking aggressively and not leaving any room for openings, she knew he had gotten faster and stronger over the last few months, but he was just being so aggressive. What struck Hinata the most was that he did not make any eye contact with her and every time he got within striking distance he would pull back.

Sasuke finally stopped to catch his breath after some time, at which point Hinata was on her knees and breathing very hard, trying to get rid of the burning sensation she felt in her chest. After gaining control of his breathing Sasuke stood up and began to slowly walk away but was stooped when a kunai sped right passed him 'Why did she throw that kunai at me? I don't sense any intent to kill from her' Sasuke turned his head to the side "We'll continue later, there is no need to push yourself"  
"Its-its going to rain" Hinata said in-between breaths 'Why did I not just say what was on my mind? Why can't I ask him why he tried to…?'  
Sasuke smirked when he saw how dark the sky had become "That's just what I needed. You can return to the hideout"  
"I-I can't, not without you. Ka-Kabuto-san is there" Hinata explained 'Has he forgotten what he promised to me?'  
"Of course. Just sit there, I won't be long." Sasuke took his stance "I'll make sure that not a single bolt of lightning strikes you"  
Hinata sat herself down and waited for the storm to begin.

The rain came down hard and fast, blurring much of Sasuke's vision and since lightning was not chakra it was hard to pin point which direction it was going to strike. This was a challenge Sasuke took great pleasure in, he would either counter the flashes of lightning using Chidori or use the lighting to create an even stronger form of Kirin. Sasuke had been true to his words, every lightning bolt that had headed in Hinata's was countered, but he could sense her uneasiness and fear. The rain then became lighter and sounds of thunder began to fade, Sasuke's battle with the sky was near its end, but without warning his body suddenly revealed how fatigued it was. His knees became weak, his breathing increased and his vision was almost completed blurred. He then felt his body being forcefully pushed to the side and his body landed hard on the ground below him. He turned his head to meet the eyes of a very worried Hinata before his vision completely darkened.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Sasuke could feel this body was moist and cold but he felt unable to move. The only action he could do at the moment was open his charcoal coloured eyes. The sky above him was clear as though there hadn't been a storm. Hinata had not rested his head onto her lap like many times before but Sasuke could feel her presence and that she was very close to him.

Sasuke parted his lips "Why am I lying here?"  
"You-you almost got hit by a bolt of lightning" Hinata answered standing by Sasuke's legs  
"You pushed me out of the way didn't you? You didn't have to do that, I-" Sasuke protested  
"I-I wasn't going to, but by the time I realised it I had already pushed you out the way" Hinata interrupted Sasuke

Sasuke felt a sting in the pit of his heart 'what does she mean by she wasn't going to?' slowly sat himself up and he looked straight at her face 'she is angry at me about something'  
"What are you so upset about?" before Sasuke could tell himself that he didn't care whether or not she was angry he had already asked her the reason why.  
Hinata remained silent and looked in another direction, trying to avoid answering Sasuke's question.  
Hinata's actions only aggravated Sasuke even more "You not answering me, that clearly means that you are upset about something. What is it Hinata?" Sasuke could see the tears well up in Hinata's eyes.  
Hinata reached into her pocket, pulled out the kunai she had found earlier and placed in Sasuke's hand, "You-You said that I was someone worth saving and that you'd protect me." She bit her bottom lips trying very hard not to cry "But-but Sasuke-kun, is killing me while I sleep a form of protection or were you lying to me?"

Sasuke, unable to answer Hinata and he remained silent.  
The tears unwilling left Hinata eyes "Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun…what do I really mean to you? My memories of my family and friends are gone therefore I no-longer have a place to return too. But for the past few days I have felt that my home, the place I could return to was you…but now…now I see that I am nothing but a hindrance to you"  
Sasuke again made no effort to answer but it was clear from the look on his face that what she had just said bothered him greatly, however Hinata's eyes were blurred out by tears for her to see the concern on Sasuke's face and without a second thought Hinata grabbed the kunai from Sasuke's hand and brought it to her throat "I'll-I'll make it easier for you Sasuke-kun and do it myself"

Before she could let the kunai cut open her throat her hands were unable to move. She parted her eyes to find that Sasuke had somehow managed to get up and prevent her from slitting her throat. Hinata tried to ignore his presence and attempted to resist Sasuke's grip.  
"I loved my brother and admired him greatly. When I learned the truth about him and that he died by my hands I felt a pain greater then when he wiped out the entire Uchiha clan" Sasuke kept his grip firmly on Hinata's wrists, not allowing her to take her life "You are not Itachi but I have discovered that I have feelings for you" Sasuke could feel Hinata resistance grow stronger  
"Then-then why don't I believe you?" Hinata cried  
"I hate to admit it but I am afraid of feeling emotions like love again" Sasuke felt Hinata's resistance completely vanish "The only way I know how to deal with this kind of emotion is to get rid of it completely, and last night the killer within me told me that I had to kill you. But I found myself unable to. The image of brother standing in front of you, protecting you from Kabuto and well as the kindness you have shown me even though I am a killer, kept me from ending your life."  
Hinata dug her face in Sasuke's chest and sobbed 'He didn't want to make eye contact with me not because he was embarrassed that he had failed to kill me…it was because-'  
Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata's petite body "Hinata, show me your face"  
Hinata sniffed before lifting her face to look at Sasuke like he requested. She found herself looking into his eyes and again she saw the calmness he displayed to her the night before. Lost in Sasuke's eyes, Hinata was unaware of Sasuke's face getting closer to hers. The shock was evident in her eyes when she felt Sasuke's lips on hers. Within and instant she found herself unable to break from his tender kiss and could only respond by kissing him back.

Sasuke pulled Hinata's body closer to his and kissed her a little bit more before he pulled away. He looked at her "Hinata, please do me a favour…What's left of my heart will not be able to bare it if another person that I love were to die" Sasuke rested his head on Hinata's shoulder and hugged her more tightly "So please, please, do not attempt to take your life in front of me again"  
The kunai in Hinata's hand dropped to the floor "Ye-Yes, I promise"  
Sasuke looked into her eyes and gave her a very faint smile "Now you know what you mean to me"


End file.
